sesshoumaru's property
by rinchansesshysangel
Summary: AU: what happens when rin is captured...will she win the sesshoumaru's heart or will she forever be alone
1. Default Chapter

becoming  
rin walks home fresh from her bath. her wet raven hair flowing in the breeze . she walks into the village and into her home." mama , im home !" she walks into her room and sets her bathing stuff up . rins mother comes running into the room." rin you need to leave the village now! " she whispers." remember the men who attack our village ...well they are wanting all the village girls of the age of 10 to go with them ...you got to run rin and try to get away" rins mother hugs rin tightly. rins eyes fill with tears as her mom hands her a bag and hugs her again"rin just remeber i will always love you ". rin walks out the back door and into the forest with a few of her outfits and personal things.the attackers looks around rins house demanding for rin" where is she!" a huge guy yells as he choakes rin mother to death .the guys storm into the forsest after all the girls who ran away" boss isnt going to be happy" on youkai says to another as they run throght the forest. rin runs into the forest for a whole day and stops rests in a hollow tree. she clings to the quilt her mother made just for her when she was 8 and falls into deep sleep.  
  
When she wakes up she feels metal on her wrists and ankles..she looks around seeing the other village girls who were also running away..were chained to her and laying down all alseep.rin tryed to get out of the chains but the noise made one of the youkai's walks over her and growl ." stop that , now or i will make you" he says as he picks her up by her neck. she lowers her eyes to the ground" gomen, i will stop " she whimpers softly as he squezzes her neck all bit.he smirks at her "your a pretty one for a human...your going to sell real well" he looks up and down her body with a lusty leer " or maybe i will take you for myself" he grins widder as rins eyes widden in fear.he drops her not to kindly on her bottom and walks away saying over his shoulder" if i hear you trying to get out again ill take you for my own" his laugh fade as he walks more into the crowded of youkai who are eating and drinking.  
  
She rubs her neck and her bottom . keeping her eyes to the ground.she walked over as much as the chains would let her and reached for her quilt." i got to get it before they decide to sell it " she says to her self as she reaches as far as she can go. her hands reach just inches away from her quilt and she looks around for anything to help her.she looked at he forest right in front of her and gasped as two blood red eyes watched her . a dark deep evilish voice hisses out" you looks tasty  
  
the stranger and firends rin backs up as much as she can trying to get away as the wild snake youkai slivers out of the forest his blood red eyes never leave her body" your sould tis pure and smells delicious i cant wait" rin whimpers as the he gets closer his scaly red tounge lapping at her neck as his fangs extened and dig into her neck." iie!" she cries out in pain . he laps up her blood tasting her essance and just as he is about to dig her fangs into her soft pink flesh he fells somthing stab right throug this tail" what the hell " he yells and turns aground to see a monk dressed in dark purple robes. rin takes the opportunity to slowly move away from te snake youkai...oh kami please dont let him see me ...she thinks as she moves as quitet as she can. when she thinks she is free she runs but trips ..."shit" she says as she hits the ground face first..she covers her face with her arms quickly and rolls. the snake youkai trys to snap his tail free but the monks staff is stuck deeply into the ground.  
  
out of the dark shadows walked a woman wearing a black fighting kimono with gold dragons laced into it and a collar around her neck,,her long raven black hair is up into a simple high ponytail and braided all the way down to her mid back. sango leans against a tree and watches miroku fight the snake youkai . " sango come kill this youkai now!" miroku yells as her dodges the snake youkai's bite.sango walks over slowly pulling out a large boomarang and cuts the youkai's head off leaving its lifeless body on the ground. miroku pulls his staff out and looks at sango." come her sango" sango walks over to him and bows half way and then back up" yes master" "....didn't i tell you to change before you followed me?"miroku asks as he looks down at her. sango looks up at him " iie master " "why dont you and i go back to the palace and have some fun" he whispers in her ear.... then she feels a hand rubbing and squeezzing her butt. she turns bright red and slaps him hard" IIE master!!" she says as she walks away from him angerly and trips over rin."oommpf" she hits the ground and rin and knocks the air out of rin. miroku lays ontop of sango not seeing rin" now thats more like it sango dear "he reaches down but doesnt feel sango's leg but another persons"sango you legs feel softer than normal"he whispers in her ear" um master tis not my leg". rin turn red and yells" thats my kami damn leg...you hentia!!...get off of me i cant breath!!"miroku gets up and picks up sango and then laughs" now thats not how a slave acts you must be new to it "  
  
All the noise makes a demon with white hair and white ears walk over to the slave sleeping area.." oi miroku you ok?" miroku smiles and then looks toward inuyasha" yea just talking to a new slave she has no manners but that can be fixed" rins eyes get wide and she moves as far as the chain will let her. inuyasha walks over and studys rin" she to pridefull it seems .girl why are you here?" rin looks him strait into his amber eyes . "im only here till i can find way out ".her voice soft and frail but still strong in its own way. inuyasha looks at her and smirks" im going to talk to my dad ill be right back kagome!!" he yells loudly as smiles asrin watches a girl with dark brown eyes and looks a little simular to herself dressed in a dark blue kimono and pants that hugs her form closely...her dark raven hair falls to her shoulders as she bows inuyahsa's feet" watch this new slave untill i get back understand?" inuyasha tells kagome as he starts to walk away. she rolls her eyes and then yells loudly" hell no " she starts to walks over to sango and is grabed by inuyasha and he bites into her shoulder lightly making kagome gasps at the slight pain" you will obey me now !"he says as he licks the bite mark. then she closes her eyes and whispers softly"yes master" she walks over to rin and sits on the ground next to her .inuyasha walks away and kagome looks up at rin" sit down in know your tired" rin walks past kagome and starts to reach for her quilt again and sighs as she still cant reach it . kagome smirks and gts up and walks over grabes the quilt then hands it to rin" thank you miss" rin whispers as she sits down and wraps her quilt around her then she whimpers softly and starts to pull anything away from her neck."oh my kami! it bit you ..you poor thing" says sango as she walks over "ill go and get herbs and bandages for her wounds . sango you make sure she doesnt move" kagome says as she stands up and walks back into the large crowed of youkai.  
  
About five minutes of rin trying to move ,from where she was pinned by sango , she decieds to stop and rest....rin closed her and is about to drift into sleep just as she feels some liquid poured on her wounds burning her skin...rin trys to jump up and screams in pain "iiieeee!!!!" tears run down her face as she looks up at kagome and sango cleaning her wounds "im sorry that it hurts but i got to get it clean before it gets infected...here take these they will make you fel better" kagome hands rin two small blue pills and a cup of water. rin takes a drink of the cool water and then takesthe pills she finishes the water and closes her eyes as kagome finishes cleaning her wounds and bandages her up" their you go tis done" rin looks at the ground and then looks up at kagome" thank you " kagome smiles and then blinks " im kagome and this is sango ...and that guy in the purple tis miroku-sama ..what tis your name?" rin looks up at kagome and whispers softly " my name tis rin"  
  
inuyasha walks in with his father and brother by his side " now inuyasha why did you bring us back here we are only going to sell these slave to merchants anyways?" lord inutai asks as he walks toward kagome,sango and rin" ahh kagome, sango what are you two doing back here?" he asks as he looks over to inuyasha and miroku" they we watching the slave i wanted to show sesshoumaru " inuyasha says as he walks over and grabes rin" hey!! let me go you ..you .you !! baka!!!" rin struggles as inuyasha pulls her over to his brother who is leaning against a tree"hhmmm she seems a bit spirited to be a slave father " sesshoumaru says as he look at her.  
  
the rough trip two days after rin was looked by sesshoumaru ...rin walks down the road waiting with the other girls who now have been claimed by some of the youkai... the other girls laugh and giggle together untill rin walks near them...the other youkai stoped looking at her or even noticed she exicted except when it was time for their feeding.. todays meal was bread, and a small peice of cooked rabbit meat, and a glass of water. rin started to nibble on her bread slowly since they were only feed every other day and she put the rst of her food in her pocket for later. se drank her water slowly enjoing the cool fresh taste and then handed the choosen watcher for today her cup and plate ... the youkai snarls at her and takes them and pushes her to the ground." baka slave" he says as he puts them up into a wagon. rin looks down at the ground and walks over to where the other girls are. they turn to rin and frown "what do you want " one asks rudely" gomen i just wanted to sit and talk " she whispers as she looks at them. they glare at her and then look away from her" well we dont want to sit or talk to you so leave us alone!!" they yell and push her into the dirt away from them. rin looks down at the ground then gets up and walks away from the group as much as she can she grabes her quilt her mother made her and wraps it around her...why dont they like me ...she sighs..well who cares i dont need freinds anyways..rin closes her eyes and trys to go to sleep.  
  
rin wakes up to some one kicking her in the side " get up slave" a youkai soldier hisses at her as he kicks her again . rin moans in pain and gets up glaring at the soldier. " im not a slave you bakayaro!!" she yells as she walks away from him. " come back here now!" he yells as he walks after her and grabes her by the arm and shakes her violently"rin struggles against his hold"iie let me go!!" " you are a slave and you will never talk to anyone like that!"he says as he slaps her soundly on the right cheek. afterwords he growls in her ear." now be good and shut the hell up before i decide you need punishment!" he lets her arm go leaving bruises where his clawed hands clenched her arm. two claw marks bleed lightly across her right cheek. she glares at him as he walks away.  
  
the village two weeks after the rin got clawed in the face.... rin looks down at her dirty kimono she has had since she was captured two and a half weeks ago....she sighs and walks over to the river to bathe the others girls would be waking soon and she didnt want to be near them. rin striped quickly and scrubed her kimono and left it out to dry on the bank as she scrubed her body and hair clean and rinsed slowly ...today it going to be a long day..rin got out of the river and grabed her kimono ...she put it on and looked down..the sleeves were riped and sewed togther with vines and the hem was shreaded beyond repair..rin ran back to were the camp was sencing that they would be calling soon and hitting the button that constricted their collars if they weren't near it. 


	2. charter 2

Part 2 Rin runs toward edge camp just as the buttons are hit gasping softly as she fall to the ground as her collar tightens around her throught "i cant stop now...i must keep going.." she thinks as she lifts to her hands and knees and crawls into camp just enough for the collar to loosen its grip...rin takes a deep breath of air and falls to the ground again..the world turing slowly black...she sees a white blurr above her just as she is sunk into the total darkness.. Sesshoumaru looks over at the slave as she is crawling and runs over to her as he thinks " stupid human cant even be here on time..."He looks down at her her chocolate brown eyes slowly closeing as she breaths in air as if it needed to fill her soul with the gentle cool carress of it ...Sesshoumaru picks rin up ..her body limp in his arms...he carries her bridal style as making her long raven black hair fall down his arm like silk floating in the wind...with out noticing what he is doing..he slowly lowers his lips to her soft pinkish blue ones and kisses her a soft kiss of entwined souls...her lips part under his as she lets out a soft sigh in her sleep...her hand reaching up to carress his face softly before falling limp again at her side. At that carress sesshoumaru broke out of his dream like state and carries her to the slave wagon..his face which was once filled with total emotion now is stoic and his eyes as icy as the howling winds of an artic storm, they could peirce through anything it looked at ...the other slaves gathered around some of the guards as they are picked to sleep with... most of the girls shaking for their lives as soon their virginity would be gone.sesshoumaru looks at his guards and then looks at rin in his arms " you shall be .....mine no one else shall have you but untill then i will leave you here ...." he think to him self and shakes the words out of his head as he walks over to a small bed in the waggon setting rin down on it and covering her very slim body . " hmmm she need more food if i am to keep her" sesshoumaru looks down at her satifiyed that she is well and leaves the wagon yelling for one of his guards JAKEN! sesshoumaru yells loudly. A few seconds later a small green toad demon with a staff comes running over to sesshoumaru.... Yyes sesshoumaru-sama? the toad demon bows to his master waiting for orders "jaken i want you to watch over this girl for me ...i want her to be well fed and clean, i also want her to be trained ... you shall get that slave of my brothers and his friends slave to train her.. " Sesshoumaru says as he walks away toward the head of the camp where his father would be.  
  
Telling Father  
  
Lord tai sits down in his chair thinking hard "hmmm which one of my boys shall become the New Lord of The Western Lands if i shall die.....inuyasha maybe but....he is only a hanyou ...even though he might be tough i dont really see my inuyasha staying in one place" he smirks at that " ahh but sesshoumaru my strong full blooded son would know how to keep it in shape...now if he would only show some emotions other than anger and nothing" lord tai sighs to himself then says out loud "yes sesshomaru shall be my heir " *5 minutes later* sesshoumaru walks into his fathers tent andwalks up to him and then bows to him in respect" Father i am here to speak some words with you...Are you free" his face showing nothing at all to what he was felling "aye son i am free for a little while...why what words do you want to speak?" Sesshoumaru stands up and looks his father in the eyes " i have found me a slave to keep...but i shall not claim her till we get home for is she dies on the way there then it shows she was not proper for her to be mine" Lord tai's widden in shock " you finnaly found one!..that tis good my son that tis good" Lord tai doesnt really listen anymore to sesshoumaru he is still shocked from him finnaly picking a slave to mate with..Sesshoumaru see that his father is not realling listening and taps his fathers shoulder lightly" i shall take my leave now Father" he says as he walks out of his father tent and goes into his own to lay and relax untill it is time for camp to be packed and off to The Western Lands...his home 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all I am sorry I haven't been posting in this story for a long time but I am now back and hopefully will have the story changed a bit and updated as soon as possible …sorry for the delay I got writers block and then couldn't get anytime to get to writing when it went away with schooling and such…anyways I will be posting as soon as possible , ja ne for now

Rinchansesshysangel .


End file.
